Serendipia
by KillaCAD
Summary: Ken miró a Daisuke de reojo. Lo normal era que Daisuke hablara, se removiera, se quejara de todo y decidiera que hacer algo sin moverse era una pérdida de tiempo. Le sorprendía lo bien que había aceptado su propuesta de iniciarlo en la astronomía y que se hubiese mantenido callado y paciente.


**Este fic está dedicado a Keyko Art.**

 **Nota:** Mi intención es hacer una serie de drabbles relacionados a esta pareja: DaisukexKen. Espero les guste.

* * *

 **Serendipia**

* * *

Aunque su vida había cambiado bastante y para bien, Ken no podía evitar sentirse pesimista de vez en cuando. Quizá se debía a que la fuente de su felicidad siempre había dependido de un impulso que no medía cálculos, ni patrones, ni predicciones razonables. Quizá porque el futuro era un destino incierto y prefería imaginar un escenario solitario que llegar y darse cuenta de que sus esperanzas nunca habían tenido sentido. Era un método de protección más útil que descansar en la ingenuidad de sus deseos.

—Hey, Ken.

Ken dio un respingo. Se había distraído.

—Heey, Keeeeeeeeen.

—¿Sí?

Ken ladeó un poco la cabeza. A su lado, echado sobre una manta que él mismo había extendido para que pudieran ver las estrellas desde el techo de su casa, estaba Daisuke. Evidentemente, Daisuke no parecía preocupado como él. Estaba sonriendo, mirando el cielo y con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. A Ken siempre le sorprendía la facilidad con la que podía sentirse relajado en los lugares más incómodos, él mismo no podía decir que la idea de utilizar el telescopio para buscar a Marte hubiese sido tan buena, después de todo.

—Tengo hambre.

Ken se rió.

—Hay comida en la cocina, ¿quieres que bajemos? —Comenzó a hacer el ademán de levantarse, pero Daisuke lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a echarse nuevamente.

—No, espera un poco más.

—De acuerdo.

Ken miró a Daisuke de reojo. Lo normal era que Daisuke hablara, se removiera, se quejara de todo y decidiera que hacer algo sin moverse era una pérdida de tiempo. Le sorprendía lo bien que había aceptado su propuesta de iniciarlo en la astronomía y que se hubiese mantenido callado y paciente.

—Oye, Ken…

—¿Sí?

—Creo que no iré a la universidad.

Ken abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Era como había predicho. El futuro era incierto y no siempre correspondía a la felicidad del presente. Ken había asumido que sus caminos se separarían en algún momento, pero no se imaginó que sería tan pronto y que Daisuke lo expresaría con tanta libertad. Debió suponer que sería así, con Daisuke todo era inesperado.

—¿Por qué no?, creo que deberías ir, te divertirías en la universidad, también tienen equipos deportivos y yo podría ir contigo. Te ayudaría con los deberes, Daisuke. Solo son cinco años. —Ken no se había dado cuenta que su tono era apresurado y anhelante.

Daisuke comenzó a reírse, como si lo que Ken hubiese dicho fuese absurdo.

—No puedes hacer todo por mi, Ken. —Se rascó la cabeza—. Sería divertido ir a los equipos, pero ¿no se supone que uno va a la universidad a aprender algo? Si sigo haciendo lo que ya sé, ¿de qué me serviría?

Ken sintió que una piedra se hundía en su estómago.

—Tienes razón, —fue lo único que pudo responderle.

—¿Sabes qué me gustaría hacer? —Daisuke lo miró—. Viajar por todos lados.

—En la universidad puedes aprender algo que te ayude a viajar por todos lados… —Ken le devolvió la mirada, aunque la suya era sombría.

—No te voy a dejar solo, Ken.

Ken abrió los ojos, sorprendido por segunda vez esa noche.

—Sé que tienes la costumbre de pensar mal, por eso te lo voy a decir claramente: no te voy a dejar solo. Cualquier cosa que haga, en cualquier lugar que vaya, siempre voy a estar, aún si no estoy aquí. —Daisuke alargó su mano y la puso sobre el pecho de Ken—. Siempre voy a estar aquí.

Ken sintió que la inseguridad, la felicidad, la angustia y el temor se fundían en una sensación, en esa calidez abrumante que se expandió desde el lugar en el que Daisuke tocaba hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

—Incluso si te olvidas de mi y llamas a las cuatro de la mañana de un sábado, te contestaría, Ken.

Ken sonrió a pesar de sí mismo.

—De todas maneras te hubieses dormido en todas las clases, —le dijo despacio, más tranquilo, bromeando con una facilidad que no sabía que tenía hasta que conoció a Daisuke.

* * *

 **Continuará (?)**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, no duden en hacerme llegar sus comentarios, los recibiré con mucho gusto.

 **¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


End file.
